Flying Through Time
by Lady Smoothie
Summary: While working on a birthday present for Harry, 'Mione gets sucked into the past. There she faces death, danger, and the terrifying possibillity that she will never return to her own time. Finally updated! UP TO CHAPTER 6!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, own or will ever own the Harry Potter Series. :(

Summary: Over the summer Hermione activates an ancient, powerful magic and is thrown back into the time of the Marauders. There, she meets our friendly Hogwarts crew, and some other colorful characters. In the past she faces danger, death, and the terrifying possibility of never going home again.

-------------

Prologue:

Hermione sat on her bed with the book she needed in front of her. She was now 17, ready to begin her seventh year at Hogwarts. The current date was July 30th, so she only had one day left to get Harry his birthday present.

As she chanted the spell out of the ancient book laying on her bed, she felt a pull at her navel, almost like a Portkey. 'It's working!' she thought in excitement. She was about to cheer aloud in joy when, suddenly, the pull increased, and she felt a strangely familiar feeling pulling at her. "Oh, bloody he-" she managed before she disappeared in a flash of light.

----------

Peter Pettigrew blinked. He was lying on the floor of an unfamiliar bedroom. He looked around him in stunned shock for a moment before it all sunk in… he wasn't in Hogwarts anymore. As everything suddenly overwhelmed him, he found the darkness closing in and welcomed it.

----------

A/N: Sorry that this one is so short. I'm going to make the rest longer but I just wanted to do a little background on what was going on.

Lady Megan Smoothie


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Again, sorry for the shortness of the last chapter! This one shall be longer! Thanks to my reviewers! I got many questions about whom Hermione was going to be paired with; I think it will be a Hermione/ Sirius fic.

**BTW**, Dumbledore isn't dead, and Harry and Ginny are still together.

**Disclaimer:** Do you recognize it? Then it isn't mine!

**Word count:** 1464

---------

Chapter Two

--------

Hermione Granger came to on a patch of cold, wet ground. Groggily pushing herself up into a sitting position, she looked around; she was lying on the floor of the Shrieking Shack, but it was in a much better state than it had been in her third year. It looked like someone had fixed it up a bit—yes, there were still bite and scratch marks but everything was in one piece.

The last thing she remembered was trying to bring Sirius back for Harry's birthday present. She would just have to try something else. Hermione decided to go to the school and talk to Dumbledore about getting home. She crawled into the dank tunnel and walked slowly back towards the school.

About twenty minutes later Hermione crawled out of a hole in the ground. She looked around expecting to see the Whomping Willow, but all she saw was a small sapling a few feet away. 'This is all very peculiar." She stated to no one.

She started towards the school, around half way there, a group of eight figures burst out of the front doors of the school. At the head was Minerva McGonagall, flanked by Poppy Pomfrey and Rolanda Hooch. Following them where a group of five that Hermione had never expected to see together again—James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black.

At the sight of these 'dead men (and woman)' walking, Hermione nearly fainted. These eight were walking with vigor towards the quidditch pitch. Quickly, Hermione formed a cover story in her head and strode, with purpose in the general direction of the party.

"Professor? I am here to inquire about the open teaching position. My name is Rizu Shift; I have just graduated from Salem Academy with high grades. I don't have my resume on hand, for I was not expecting to come here, but I was visiting a friend in Hogsmeade and thought I'd drop by," Hermione stated without wavering and keeping her story straight.

All through her statement, Minerva had been eyeing Hermione with interest and now decided to reply, "Can you fly Rizu?" To this Hermione looked a little confused.

"Not really. Why do ask?"

"No reason, we just need a keeper. Lily, Poppy, James, and Sirius," she indicated each said person. "Have challenged myself, Rolanda and Remus, to a little match, but we are out numbered. Would you be interested in joining our team for a match?"

At this hem turned visibly paler. "Um….Ok…I guess that I could…But I don't have a broom. Will that be a problem?"

Sirius laughed, "You can use one of my old brooms." Rizu laughed nervously ten nodded. Sirius held out a hand "I'm Sirius Black by the way; I really hope that you get the Defense Position." She shook his hand.

"I hope I do to. It's very nice to meet you Sirius Black. Do you teach here?"

"Why yes indeed I do. I teach Charms. Lilly teaches Potions. James is an understudy to Madame Hooch, our Quidditch instructor. Remus teaches Arithmancy, and hopefully you will be joining our teaching staff this year as well. Oh and Minerva is Headmistress."

The group continued walking towards the pitch. Hermione struck up a conversation with Lily. "Did you go to school here?"

"Yeah, I went to seven years of school here, and this summer, six of our professors went to fight in the war, including our Headmaster. Also, this summer James and I are going to be getting married."

"Really!" Hermione suddenly realized that even if she could never find a way back to the future then she could leave a pensive for Harry somewhere in the school with a note and memories from each of his parents and their friends.

"Yeah, he proposed to me on Valentines Day. We've been going out for just over two years, ever since he grew up some. Although, I don't think he will ever grow up all the way." They burst out laughing glancing at James who of course knew that they were talking about him.

"I resent that! What ever it was!" James screeched, like a little girl.

As the group approached the pitch they had fanned out. Now that they were there however, they got into a group as brooms were distributed throughout the James, Sirius, Remus, Minerva, Rolanda, and Lily all had Cleansweep fives while Hermione and Poppy borrowed Cleansweep fours from James and Sirius.

"Lily and Remus will be their teams respective chasers, Sirius and I will be a beater each, Rolanda and James will be seekers, and Rizu and Poppy will be keepers. Everyone know the rules?" Everyone nodded to Minerva, "Okay, everyone Mount your brooms and to your positions. Keepers by the posts everyone else in the middle!"

Hermione was nervous about flying. She had only really flown on Buckbeak but on a Hippogriff, you had support on the wings. As she kicked off the ground, she gasped as she watched the ground fall away from her. She quickly flew to her designated position and the game began.

Lily had scored twice before Hermione had finally figured out how to block. She had nearly fallen off the broom both times defending but this time when Lily faked left then shot right, Hermione sped to the other side and caught the ball in her outstretched hands and tossed it to Remus, whom almost dropped the precious ball due to giving her a thumbs up.

The game went on for nearly four more hours with many great saves on both Hermione's and Poppy's parts, and there where many goals on both sides. Finally Rolanda spotted the snitch, a few hundred feet below and dove down, James close on her tail. Their fingers were reaching towards the small ball when Rolanda slipped off her broom a few feet above the ground and landed on the snitch, winning them the game.

Hermione cheered with the rest of her team, while the other team congratulated them on their great game. "Come on Rizu, your team won, so our team gets to buy your team drinks at the pub in Hogsmeade!" Sirius shouted across the pitch.

Hermione suddenly realized that she had no idea how in descend without diving, her hands begun to sweat as she panicked, thinking she would be stuck up here forever, and they slipped off the broom, her body slowly sliding off the broom, as she began to fall down Hermione realized that she was over 500 feet up and quickly descending towards the hard ground, dry from lack of rain in the summer months.

When she started to scream, the rest of the group started racing towards her, trying to stop her from falling, Sirius got there first, catching her and bringing her slowly towards the ground, where the rest of the group quickly found a disheveled Hermione in the arms of one freaked out Sirius.

McGonagall offered a hand to Hermione, "Let's get you something to calm you down." And together the group headed into Hogsmeade to get something to eat and drink at the Hogshead.

-----

Peter woke up to a high pitched scream of a middle aged looking women, standing in the doorway of the room he was in.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?" Came the intelligible yell from and angry Mrs. Granger, who had come home for lunch and found a strange man on Hermione's bed, asleep.

"I didn't do anything to your daughter, Madame. I just woke up here, instead of at Hogwarts and I blacked out again, then, a few moments ago to your screaming. If you could please tell me where I am and how to get out, I would gladly return to Hogwarts." But Hermione's mother wasn't listening anymore. Instead she was staring at Peter's right arm.

"If you stay right there I'll call Professor Dumbledore and ask him to escort you to Hogwarts. These aren't safe days to travel alone." Mrs. Granger sidled out of the room and ran to the fireplace, taking a handful of emerald powder, the Granger house had been connected to the floo network for the summer so they could contact Dumbledore if necessary.

She threw the powder into the flame and whispered "Albus Dumbledore" so the mysterious visitor wouldn't hear her, sticking her head into the fireplace, she told the Headmaster about the unwelcome visitor.

-----

**A/N: **Sorry the update took so long, but I've had writer's block. I hope you like this! Thanks to my seven reviewers! I hope you keep reviewing and I hope you like this! I will try to make the chapters longer as the story develops; right now I just wanted to get another chapter up!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Flying Through Time Chapter Three: The Summer Continues

Recap: Hermione Granger is working on a birthday present for Harry, when she is suddenly pulled back to the Marauder's Era. Armed with the knowledge that she may never return to her own time, she forges connections to her best friends parents, and falls in love.

FlYiNgThRoUgHtImE

Hermione was sitting in the Hogs Head bar, taken aback by the purity of the Marauders. She had never before met James and Lilly, but they greatly reminded her of Harry and Ginny, whom, after Harry's sixth year, and the defeat of Vouldamort, had become engaged, they were to be married in two years, when they were both out of school. Remus was very similar, but he did seem a little nuttier. Sirius was much different from when she had last seen him. He was very muscular, probably from playing quidditch for many years. He also didn't have the haunted look of Azkaban.

"Rizu? Are you listening?" Hermione jumped to find Sirius' face only inches from her own. "Lily was just saying how nice it'll be to have another girl her age around to talk to."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Lily, you kind of remind me of my friend Ginny We- uh Weatherby. She's going to be married soon." She realized suddenly that she would probably never see their wedding, and teared up.

Sirius placed a comforting arm around her and looked to Professor McGonagall for some advice. She quickly went to the bar and told a much younger version of Madame Rosemerta, that she needed a room for a little while, and then proceeded to help Sirius carry a now sobbing Hermione into the aforementioned room. He sat on the floor, and rocked her in his arms. She clutched onto him, never wanting to let go.

"Shh, what's the matter Rizu? Why are you not alright? Surly you can visit your friends."

Hermione contemplated telling him everything, after thinking for about ten minutes, while she still cried, she looked into his eyes and whispered, "I don't think I can ever go home Sirius," at this he was utterly shocked, and before he asked, she continued. "I know I can trust you to keep my secret and if you fell it is to burdensome, I can obliviate just this conversation."

He nodded and she began her tale. "I didn't really attend Salem School for magic; I went to Hogwarts School for six years, passed my newts early and went to fight side by side in the war, with my friend Harry. Ginny's older brother Ronald betrayed us to the dark side, just like the little rat Wormtail. I was trying to save Harry's godfather from behind a veil for his birthday, when suddenly, I was pulled into this time. Sirius, I'm from roughly twenty years in the future.

A/N: How should Sirius react?! OMG! Should she obliviate him? Gasp And what is going on with Peter?! Find out Soon!


	4. Flying Through Time: Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it's been such a long time. I've been traveling a lot with no computer! Thank you for all the loverly reviews! Also, if anyone would like to beta for me I would highly appreciate that, just review and tell me, it's the easiest way for me to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter sob

Flying Through Time Chapter 4

FlYiNgThRoUgHtImE

"Sirius, I'm from roughly twenty years into the future."

"That would explain some things. The Salem School of Magic was closed five years ago because of the war and you are clearly just out of school. I take it that Rizu Shift is not your real name?"

Hermionie nodded. "My name is really Hermione Granger. Are you okay with this or are you going to want me to obliviate you?"

Sirius thought for a moment, "I'll keep your secret for you. Also, if you want to research a way to return to your own time, maybe I can help you. My mother recently passed away and I inherited a huge library of books that mostly aren't at Hogwarts."

"Thank you so much. Do you think I should tell the others here? You took it very well and all of these people are quite trustworthy and then maybe I could at least use Hermione for my name, I respond a lot better to that."

Sirius smiled at her new outlook, him mentioning researching a way home really seemed to cheer her up. There was a knock at the door. "Sirius, Hermione, you know you really should have sound proofed the room." Remus' voice floated through the door.

"Come in Moony," Hermione sighed, it looked like at least one other person knew her secret. Although soon it might not be as much of a secret. Sirius was rather surprised that Hermione knew Remus' nickname and wondered if she knew them in the future. Remus was clearly wondering the same thing.

"Hermione, do you know all of us in the future?"

Hermione looked at the floor. "I know some of you. If I tell you which ones I know I might change the course of history."

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look, "We understand Hermione." Remus reassured her. "I think you should tell the others, although you might want to make them swear not to tell with out your permission. Also, soundproofing the room you tell them in might be a smart idea." Hermione nodded. Do you think you could go ask them up here and we'll start soundproofing the room?" Remus nodded and went down to get the others.

A few short moments later, Remus, Minerva, James, Lily, Poppy, and Rolanda arrived in the room. "What's the matter, Remus said you had something important to tell us?" Lily asked. Hermione nodded and told them her story.

She finished with "If any of you want to be obliviated I can do that, but I'd rather not have to." Each member of the group thought for a few moments and in the end no one chose to forget. "I think I should be called Hermione Anneili. That's my mother's maiden name and I'll remember it better than Rizu Shift."

The others nodded. "I think Hermione, that you have the job. You sound like you've fought in a war alongside many of us and have learned how to defend yourself and others. Would you still like the post?" Hermione nodded and settled in with her new friends. She would have time later to worry about getting back.

SiRiUsIsNoTdEaD

"So Mrs. Granger, let me recap: you have Peter Pettigrew at your house, Hermione is gone, there are books like "Bringing Loved Ones Back to You" scattered around her room, and Peter is very, very confused?"

Mrs. Granger nodded. "Yes professor, that is what I have gathered at least."

"Mrs. Granger, is your maiden name Anneili by any chance?"

"Yes, that is indeed my maiden name why do you ask?"

"Approximately twenty years ago, a new teacher came to Hogwarts. Her name was Hermione Anneili and she was from the future. I think it might be your daughter. We should alert the order. Thank you for calling me Mrs. Granger, I'll have some one come over to pick up Peter for you."

"Thank you."

SiRiUsIsNoTdEaD

Remus was in shock he remembered Hermione; she had become very close friends with the marauders then disappeared one day. They thought she had probably just gone back to the future.

"Remus, are you okay?" Molly Weasly was bustling around the kitchen. "Would you like some tea, or something to eat?" She noticed that he was taking it harder than anyone else, probably because to him it was like she was disappearing all over again.

Harry came into the room laughing with Ron; they had not yet heard the news. He stopped when he saw the look of shock on Remus' face. "What happened, did he attack?" Remus just shook his head.

"Hermione was trying to pull Sirius back for your birthday and was seemingly transported about 20 years into the past. She is going to work at the school with me, Sirius, and your parents. The same night Voldemort disappeared she did to. We think that that is when she will come back here."

Harry did the math in his head, he was 17 and his parents had been killed when he was one, plus they had been married a year before they had Harry. So that would mean that if they weren't married yet then they had at least 2 years before Hermione would come back, if even then. "Remus, were my parents married yet when she arrived?" Remus shook his head.

"No Harry, that got married that summer, I think that she's probably in the pictures, you could go check."

Harry ran up to his room and grabbed the album out of his truck. He flipped the pages until he got to one with the wedding pictures on it. There she was Sirius' arms around her waist and her struggling to get out of the picture, but smiling at least. "Well, if she's happy there, then I am happy for her, "It must have been a big shock for you guys when you first met Hermione." Remus nodded, I could tell that this girl was younger though, and I thought that maybe she was the daughter of our Hermione. She had the same hair and the same brains, but our Hermione was a lot more fun loving than she was, In fact, she even helped us some with the Maurder's Map. I don't know if she planned on coming leaving our time that night or not. She had prepared a pensive for you with memories from your parents life, where you could go and just follow them around for as long as you wanted. So you could see how amazing they were, they even eventually got along with Snape."

SiRiUsIsNoTdEaD

A/n: My longest chapter yet! What will happen next?

anyone want to beta for me?


	5. Flying Through Time: Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter

SiRiUsIsNoTdEaD

Alastor Moody rapped on the front door of the Granger household. Mrs. Granger came to the door and opened it, allowing Moody in, "Thank you for coming, he's upstairs in the first room on the right."

Moody walked up the stairs, his peg leg clunking with every step he took, when he reached the first door he pulled his wand out and opened the door. The sight that met his eyes was an explosion of Gryffindor colors. Everything in Hermione's room was red and gold. Sitting on the floor was a ratty looking young man, Peter Pettigrew. He was looking at the copyright date in Hermione's newest copy of "Hogwarts: A History" she had gotten the new copy only a few days ago and the copyright was dated much more in the future than Peter would have ever imagined himself traveling to. "Come on boy, we're off to see Dumbledore." Peter nodded and stood up, Moody grabbed his hand and side along apparated him to Hogsmeade, then they walked up to where they were meeting Dumbledore.

"Ah, Mr. Petigrew, I see you have arrived in this time as scheduled. I think that we may have to explain some things to you. You see, you are now twenty years in the future. You must never tell anyone of this experience, and you may not leave Hogwarts Castle until you return to your own time, which will be in the next month. Unfortunately the poor girl with whom you have switched times will probably never return."

Peter nodded and was taken into a room by Dumbledore.

SiRiUsIsNoTdEaD

Harry escaped to the quiet of Sirius's room to think about what Hermione might be doing right now. He sat down on the bed and noticed a bookshelf holding large sized books, each with a title on the spine ranging from "First Year" until "Baby Harry". Harry grabbed the one from first year and began to look through all the pictures.

Every once in a while he would go ask Moony a question about when a picture was from and he learned a lot of interesting things about his parents and their friends, including Hermione.

SiRiUsIsNoTdEaD

Hermione lay back on her bed. It had been a long day, full of time-travel and meeting new people. She didn't know if she would ever get back, so she decided she would just stay here for a while before trying to find a way out. She knew that Harry would understand, and she would make a pensive full of memories of his parents if she ever got back.

The next morning, she woke up and decided to go downstairs in her PJs; they had gone shopping yesterday before they had came back to Hogwarts. When she reached the great hall a very amusing sight met her eyes. Lily was running away from James, who was waving a piece of parchment, "Aw come on Lils, I apologized, we just need a couple more spells to finish the map, then I'll never ask for any spells again!" Hemione laughed and walked over to where Sirius was sitting.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hermione asked the mischievous group.

"Well Hermione dear, we have come up with a new way to find students out of bed without having to patrol. But we want to put names with each of the moving dots. Lily won't help us figure out the spell for it though. Will you help?"

Hermione thought about it. She would not worry about changing the future, because if she could do anything to keep Harry's situation from happening to him, or Neville, then she would. "Okay I suppose I can help you with the spells." The boys were celebrating as Lily rolled her eyes at their enthusiasm.

Hermione sat down with the boys and started experimenting with spells on the parchment.

SiRiUsIsNoTdEaD

Sorry its so short. I really wanted to post it and I can't think of anything else to write right now. In the next chapter I think will be some wedding plans.

Lady Megan.


	6. Flying Through Time: Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I'm going to try to be better about updating this one!

SiRiUsIsNoTdEaD

After a late night of figuring out spells, Hermione fell into bed. The next morning she awoke to someone pounding on the door. "Please open up! I really need your help!" Hermione could hear the desperation in Lilly's voice, so she rolled out of bed and went to open the door.

The fiery redhead rushed past her and almost knocked her over.

"Oh goodness, I need your help!" She was clearly having a little bit of a breakdown.

"With what Lils?" Hermione went to sit down next to her.

"Planning the wedding! The wedding planner just walked out on us and took all the plans with her!" Hermione left her friend's side to go to the desk, where there was some blank parchment.

"First thing, write down anything you can remember, and get the boys to do the same. Anyone that knew any plans, so we can get as much information as possible." Lilly nodded. "I'm going to go wash up and get some breakfast, why don't you meet me down there?" Again Lilly nodded, scribbling fiercely across the page.

SiRiUsIsNoTdEaD

Peter looked around, still unsure about this whole 'future' thing. I bet this is a trick the guys are playing on me because I messed up with the wedding planner. "Okay you guys, I'm sorry about the wedding planner, can we just move past that and get me out of this strange place now?" He asked the empty room. When there was no reply, and no change he began to get nervous. "Please you guys?!" Still no answer. Slowly it dawned on him that maybe it was actually the truth. He had been somehow sent into the future.

SiRiUsIsNoTdEaD

Harry closed the last photo album. He knew that where ever she was, Hermione was probably happy for the moment. He learned that she had gotten to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and had loved it. He learned about her love for a fellow teacher, and how much it had destroyed him when she left. Harry put the Baby Harry book back into its place on the shelf and went to join the others for dinner.

SiRiUsIsNoTdEaD

There it is, another short chapter, but I'm back!!

If you have any plot suggestions feel free to leave them in reviews!

Thanks

Lady Megan


End file.
